


Finding Courage to Reach Out for Your Love

by Angelnicole95



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Arguments, Drama, F/F, Growing, Love, Misunderstandings, Motorcycles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, University, relationships, some sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelnicole95/pseuds/Angelnicole95
Summary: hey guys! I am re-editing the first couple chapters so they are easier to read. Now for the summary: Laura is a freshman in college finally settling in. She hasn't met her new room mate yet due to her transfer from another university a little later on. She thinks she is happy until her misunderstood roommate Carmilla completely shakes things up. Carmilla is not a vampire and no supernatural in this story. No spoilers in summary if you like a long fan fiction with build up and character development, then this story is for you.





	1. Where is my roommate?

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter may be a little rough any advice leave in the comments please.

~After what felt like forever I finally got out of the car with my dad. I walked around the back of our old Honda to get my suit cases. I had heard so many rumors about Silas University, and as a journalism major I couldnt wait to settle in and explore. They have a great reputation for their old, but fancy buildings, and surrounding park. It is also said that this is a great place for both classes and sports.

~With my dad closely following behind and lecturing me on safety we climbed to the third and final floor to my dorm room. I mostly took in my surroundings and gave the occasional yes and of course to his statements.

~After opening the door I noticed the other side completely empty except for a bed and a desk. The room was clean bordering on empty. In one corner by the door we had a sink and mini fridge with a microwave sitting on top of a shelf. On the far side of the room two beds, computer desks, and closets were either side of the room. Based on the emptiness of both sides I'm guessing my roommate hasn't showed up yet.

~I began to unpack my things, and dad of course had to stay and help me get settled. He wouldn't have it any other way. I'm going to miss him, but I am guessing this whole me living far from home thing is going to be harder on him than me. I of course had to add some color and life into the room so he helped me hang up my Doctor Who poster, Buffy the Vampire Slayer poster, and my Harry Potter poster. I had so many more, but I didn't want to go over board. I brought my favorite yellow pillow and black and yellow flower printed blankets topped with a decent sized yellow fleece blanket draped across the bottom. I had to place my favorite Tardis mug by the microwave and had hung up the last of my clothes when dad engulfed me in a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you sweetie, and just remember if you need anything I will drive right back up here. Anything understood? Also I expect you to keep in contact so I know how your doing, and that you are safe."

I couldn't help but smile as i coughed out "Can't breathe."

He let me loose and I looked up to meet his worried gaze. "Of course I'll call you everyday. You have nothing to worry about. You know I've got this."

"I know your a brave independent young lady your mom would be so proud if she could see you now. I will get going but I love you and I better hear about good grades soon. Don't let anyone take too much focus away from your studies."

~This kind of talk had been repeated all week and was typical for him to remind me of, so to hurry things along I nodded my agreement and walked him towards the door.

"I love you too dad I'll call you soon just get home safe."

~With a final hug he finally left slowly walking down the hall and I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to get up to without me to constantly keep up with. Not that I was a wild child in any way, but I can be very stubborn and I was always finding a crusade to get his advice on.

I took a deep breath and unpacked my small bag with my favorite books and put them on my computer desk next to my bed. My friends Lola (Perry) and Lafontaine were sharing a dorm at the end of the hall and I expected them to be knocking any minute to visit.

~As if on cue I turned to answer the swift but gentle knock at the door to see an unhappy Lola and an amused Lafontaine stride in. I could see Lola looking around the room with a look of disgust, and could almost immediately guess the cause.  
After a long sigh she huffed,

" I just spent the first hour here cleaning every inch of our room. So gross. You think they would want to welcome us into clean rooms, but I mean really just look around."

I looked around at what looked like a perfectly clean room to me and I could already hear Lafontaine laughing.

"You see what I've had to put up with Laura? We got here early today and didn't finish packing until just recently."

"I just want to make sure we don't get sick after just moving in and that everything is exactly as it should be. That is so not a crime Laf."

I knew better than to get in the middle of this debate so I waited on them to notice that we were the only ones here. And after a few minutes of cute but annoying banter Lola looked over at me and asked,

"Hey Laura where is your roommate? Today was the first and final day to move in so it is odd that she isn't here yet."

"I don't know I haven't seen or heard anyone at the door yet besides you two. Maybe she is just late."

Laf nodded saying, " I think I heard gossip on our way up from the car earlier that there is a transfer student that was a late acceptance. Apparently she plays basketball and has very good grades. If so you might not see her for a day or two. What are the chances that would be your roommate?"

"With my luck anything is possible. I just hope she isn't really annoying and full of herself."  
Laf and Lola exchanged looks before saying,

" Maybe she will be pretty and single. You know you haven't really dated in a long time Laura and it would be good to get out there again."

As usual I avoided the comment and changed the topic to classes and our schedules until they tired out and left back to their dorm for the night. I decided with classes early in the morning it would be a good idea to turn in early as well.

*******************

~ I had to get up early the next morning and was dragging through the very long and boring orientation until I heard my fist bit of gossip. A tall but very in shape red headed girl was surrounded by what looked like other sporty in shape girls laughing. I tuned into their conversation to hear her add in,

" Yeah she's supposed to be a real hot shot basketball player I just hope she doesn't get in my way. I heard she parties and spends most of her time with all the fan girls breaking hearts. So if we are lucky maybe her game won't bring all of us down."

~I heard another girl with dark brown hair and a grimace say,

"Aw come on Danny we could always use good talent on the team lets not expect the worse from her yet. We haven't even see her play yet. Until we see that this is all hear say."

"Ok Mel, but mark my words from what I heard from the dean yesterday about her reputation it spells trouble. I will try to give her the chance to prove herself."

~I must have been staring pretty hard because I was met with a friendly smile, and I quickly looked back toward the front of the room at the very monotone speaker. Not even three minutes pass and I feel someone slide into the chair next to mine and I'm greeted with a hand shake and an introduction.

"Hi I'm Danny Lawrence. I'm a second year and play basketball. I also run the summer society and tutor when needed."

Her handshake was friendly but firm, and I couldn't help but notice how cute and confident she looked.

"Hi I'm Laura Hollis. I'm a first year here for the journalism program."

~We both looked back towards the front and I thought she would go back to her friends, but at the sound of us being dismissed I felt her follow behind me and ask,

"Well how do you like our school so far? Have you met many people yet?"

"I haven't met many people yet except for my friends that came here with me. I haven't even seen my roommate yet so my room is still pretty empty feeling."

"Really? Hmm maybe your roommate will be the new transfer student that is joining our basketball team. I hear some wild things about her, so just watch out for her?"

~I could hear the gentle but serious warning and shook my head in agreement. I didn't like that she could be so wary of someone she hadn't met yet though. She seemed cautious and for a moment it almost reminded me of how my dad would warn me about someone.

"Well I have to head for practice. She is actually supposed to show up, so I will know more for sure later. See ya around Laura I hope to see you again soon."

~I shyly waved back and watched her walk away towards the gym. She sure walked like she was on a mission. I would hate to be the new girl running into her on the court. She did look really cute and friendly though. Maybe just maybe bumping into her again would be a good thing.


	2. wild roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura finally meets Carmilla. So far rumors seem true. Besides the bare minimum of talking they avoid each other. Laura hangs out more with Danny. Learns more about the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through the first chapter and this one and tried to space things out more. I added symbols to indent paragraph beginnings. I'm hoping to post more tomorrow. and still style is rough getting used to this format still. any advice just let me know.

~I had been in my room reading for a few hours, when suddenly the door slung open and a girl a little taller than me with long wavy black hair pulled into a messy pony tail walked through the room, and sat her bags down onto the other empty bed. With my mouth agape at the sudden interruption and lack of introduction I said,

" Hello there and you are?"

~I got no response for a few minutes as she began unpacking her first bag and spreading out her blankets across the bed. While beginning to hang her way too many clothes she finally muttered

"busy".

I could not believe her rudeness. I was just trying to figure out why she was here and who she was and here she is avoiding me. Rushing around the room unpacking her things with an annoyed scowl on her face.

~With her looking way too happy and still busy with settling in her things I decided to go to the shower in our little shared bathroom and give her some space. I emerged from the bathroom about a half hour later and got a look at her side of the room. Everything was all black except for the Silas University basketball poster and her books and CDs that were spread across her desk. She was laying down looking at the ceiling clearly not adding any conversation my way, so I tried again.

"Hello and you are?"

She slowly rose to a seated position and smiling said,

" Hi I'm Carmilla I'm your new roommate sweet heart."

~ I ignored the way my heart sped up at her smug smile and added,

"I'm Laura Hollis nice to meet you. I heard rumors about you so you must already be popular."

I noticed the sad look that crossed her face as she answered,

"Ah yes my reputation. Everyone loves to judge a book by its cover and spread hear say. I will warn you between studies and basketball I stay very busy, and I'm not sure how much you've heard but I do go out a lot. Other than that I'll let you figure me out as we get to know each other."

~With no other looks in my direction she grabbed one of the books off her shelf and began reading. I took that as my cue to leave her be for now, and turned out my bedside lamp on my desk. It had been a long day and I didn't seem to be making any progress with continuing our conversation.

***********************

~The next morning I woke up to leave for class and noticed the other side of the room empty. Wow she must have already left. Oh well we didn't seem to be getting along well yet anyway.

~Walking through the park that stretched around the whole school I noticed how eerily quiet it was except for the sound of a bouncing ball on concrete. I passed the small outdoor court on my way to my first class and saw Carmilla. Already sweaty with her hair in a messy pony tail running relay shots. She is either very serious about basketball or an early bird. She didn't look in my direction and I took my time passing so I could watch. She was fast and graceful every repeat sailing through the air to toss the ball in the hoop with a swish.

~I had almost gotten out of view when I noticed her staring in my direction with her eyebrow quirked, and with getting caught picked up my pace towards class. It seemed she would be interesting to get to know even if it takes time.

~I arrived to first class a little early and was happy when Danny slid into the chair next to mine and said,

"Hey Hollis good morning your here before the professor."

I shyly gulped and replied,

"Good morning. And yes, but so are you."

"I always like to settle in early and get organized before the start of class, and since I tutor it helps other students coming in that may have any questions before the class starts."

That makes perfect sense. I couldn't help but think she's so nice.

" I'll keep that in mind once classes get serious I may need to find a study buddy. Do you think you would be interested?"

She looked very happy as she answered with,

"Of course I'd like that. even if you don't want to study we could still maybe hang out? I mean if I'm not at practice and your not busy and all. The summer society throws party's all the time."

"Ok I might take you up on that."

~We didn't get to say much else after because of class starting but I couldn't help but feel excited I was making friends already, met my new roommate, and didn't feel as alone and new as I did before.

************************

~After a very long and boring string of classes I started the walk back towards my dorm room and was surprised when I again ran into Danny. She was sweaty and wearing an angry scowl, but as soon as I waved she looked up and smiled.

"Hey Danny whats wrong? Did you have a rough practice?"

Looking down for a moment she answered,

"I guess you could say that."

I didn't want to push too much for information, so I instead decided to change the topic and ask her out for coffee.

~Upon arriving at the small café I noticed it was almost empty except for a girl in the back with a book in her face. Danny ordered a black coffee and laughed when I asked for a hot chocolate. We sat close by the girl in the back, but I still couldn't see her face clearly enough to tell who she was. Besides I am here with Danny so I reminded myself to focus on her.  


"You mean we came to a café so you can order hot chocolate?" She was trying to look serious, but I could see she was curious and amused.

I could feel the warmth spreading through my cheeks betraying my blush already.

"Well I like sweets. Any sweets really, so of course. I was never really one to drink coffee."

"I see I will have to keep that in mind. I will make sure we have sweets around. I usually stick to coffee and protein shakes myself, but every now and then I can have some sweets with you. I'm just happy you wanted to hang out, and I'm thankful for the distraction."

"Can I ask now whats wrong?"

"Just practice. The new girl Drusilla was actually better than I thought, but she is smug and arrogant. I've earned my spot as starting point guard already and I'm a second year player. She wants to come in all moody and as a first year player try to steal my spot."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl in the corner lower her book obviously listening, but she did't look in our direction.

"Drusilla?"

"Well her name is Carmilla, but if you saw how she dressed before she puts on her uniform and practice clothes you would understand the nickname. I mean she has nerve I'll give her that. I don't plan on handing over my spot anytime soon though so I'm a little aggravated."

~At this point the girl next to us had set her book down completely no longer pretending to be preoccupied.

"Woah Danny did you talk to her about any of this? Maybe she is just getting a feel for the new team and trying to impress."

"I wish it were that simple Laura, but the simple truth is she is rude. She plays well, and the coach is noticing her early on. For me thats a problem. I have worked hard to get where I am. Also besides the coach and talking about plays she doesn't even speak to us on the team."

~I didn't like how this conversation was going at all, so I was trying to listen and just keep up when the girl at the other table finally looked over. Oh crap! It was Carmilla.

Of course I didn't recognize her this time she had make up on and her long wavy hair was hanging down behind her shoulders. She looked more dressy than in her training gear of gym shorts and Silas t-shirts I had been seeing her in. As her nick name described she was in all black. She wore a simple black tee, black ripped skinny jeans, and finished the look with old black leather boots. She was not dressed how I expected at all, but she looked really good. I looked back to Danny and was hoping she would change the conversation, but no luck.

~Danny continued on not noticing we were being watched,

"I guess its fine she doesn't talk to us as long as she stays out of my way. I only have this year and next to get scouted. If not I have to look into my back up study option. I'm hoping she will just find some girl to flirt with and just stay in her place as back up starter on the team."

To my surprise Carmilla stood up with her book under her arm and stopped at the end of our table.

"Well, Well if it isn't Clifford, I mean Danny. With how welcoming you are I'm not surprised the coach is looking into other options on the team for starters. As for my personal life I am more than capable of over coming gossip, and juggling girls, my classes, and basketball. Hopefully you learn to be a little more accepting of others."

With that she swaggered away and I couldn't help but watch.

She was definitely not as rude as she could have been considering we were talking about her right next to her.

"Wow small world. See what I mean? It has been a long rough day. Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm?"

I thought I should say no considering the whole scene that had just passed, but Danny was wearing the same worried expression my dad always did. I gave in and nodded. It was a little dark outside so company on the way back was a good idea.

~ I like Danny so far, but she does seem a little judgmental and over protective. Walking back through the park with her in the dark was almost romantic with the occasional street lamp we passed by. I could feel her shoulder brush against mine every so often and I'm thankful she can't see me blushing.

~When we arrived back at the dorms Danny thanked me for the drinks and gave me a hug. She stayed behind me until I was in my dorm, and as I walked over to my bed I noticed Carmilla was in the bathroom out of view. I layed back on the bed to let out a long sigh when without knocking came in Lola Perry and Lafontaine.

~ "OMG Laura spill! Who was the red haired cutie that walked you home?"

Lafontaine jumped in not hiding their smile at all as they said,

" See Laura we told you if you got back out there you would meet someone new. someone nice. Perry here thought it would take longer, but I know the Hollis charm."

~I quickly tried to defend myself as Carmilla walked back through the room to sit on her bed watching.

"No way. Danny and I are just friends. That is the first time we have hung out. I am so not back out there just yet especially after what happened in high school."

I saw the sad exchanged look between Perry and Laf as Perry stated,

"Ok dear I understand you were hurt, but that girl Danny she looked nice and she was very pretty. Maybe you should get to know her more, before you make up your mind."

~Carmilla was staring right at me and as my eyes met hers I felt a chill run down my back. It felt like she could see right through me as she finally added to our conversation,

"I only just met you both Laura, but I for one think you could do better."

~I didn't have the chance to reply before there was a knock at the door and a very pretty girl with blonde hair peeped her head in and asked for Carmilla. With no further looks in any of our direction I saw her pick up her duffle bag and walk towards the door. She didn't look back but said,

"Don't wait up I'll be out late, and will probably be at the outdoor court in the morning."

~With that she left and shut the door behind her. We all stood there for a few moments before Laf worriedly looked over,

"Wow she must be fun to room with. That was the famous Carmilla we have been hearing about?"

I don't know why I felt the urge to speak on her behalf, but I couldn't stop myself from blabbing, "Yes, but I don't think she is exactly as everyone is saying. She seems deep, mysterious even. Like maybe there could be more to her than she is showing right now. "

~For once I was thankful they didn't add anything. It was a Friday night so I suggested a movie night and we all sat sideways on my bed with my lap top and snacks. This was typical for the three of us back home before we left for college we tried to always have a movie night or game night once a week. I was glad they kept me from thinking about the last couple of days anyway. What a weird way to start off college.


	3. Mix ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura wants to know Carmilla better, but keeps getting showed what everyone else sees. Danny wants to spend more time with Laura, and the friends help with most of the mix ups.

~The next morning I woke to an empty room. This is not at all so far what I expected.

~I got dressed and left for my first class and heard the same sound of someone playing basketball. I guess Carmilla did warn me she would probably be shooting basketball this morning. This time I found an empty bench not far from the outdoor court, and sat to watch. I was early enough to stay for a few minutes. Watching her play was more interesting than I would like to admit. I was fascinated by how she moved gracefully around the court. Every move seemed perfectly planned out. I also noticed how she looked totally different than in everyday life. Her high top sneakers, and silas training uniform already on again.

~I maybe sat there five minutes before Carmilla stopped to look in my direction. Again she gave me the well, well look. With her eye brow already quirked she began walking towards my bench.

"well good morning cupcake. I see you stopped by this time."

With my face already red at being caught watching her both times I tried to think of a come back.

"Ok Carmilla first off I am not a sweet. Second I'm a journalist major, so of course I tried to scope out the new talent in case I need to write about the team."

~Her lopsided smile almost took my breath as she sat down next to me and said,

"Oh come on. A cute sweet girl like you is definitely worthy of the nick name cupcake. And something tells me you just can't see enough of me."

There it was her smug confidence. Instead of indulging her further and embarrassing myself more, I began to stand and gather my things.

"I'm sure I will be seeing enough of you, so no need to stay I have to get to class."

~I walked away before she could add anything else, but I could feel her watching me leave. I wonder if she is always so confident or if she is really good at pretending. Anyway better get to class before I'm late.

~Danny was already in the same seat again with an empty seat saved for me. I sat down next to her with a smile just in time for the professor to walk in and begin class. This class was far easier than some of my writing classes. So I'm glad I get to share it with Danny.

~After getting dismissed Danny walked me to my next class, and asked if we could go for dinner after she got out of practice. I was really happy to be asked and said,

"sure that sounds like a plan. See ya later then."

I walked into my class before looking at her again so I didn't have time to stutter or stick my foot in my mouth.

~As far back as I can remember I have been a nervous rambler. Meaning if I am nervous or shy I keep talking without really thinking about where it is leading me. It sometimes helps me out and sometimes gets me in trouble. There are reasons I'm supposed to be focusing on my classes, and no matter what happens on the side I need to keep sight of that.

~I made sure to take notes closely in my classes to keep my mind clear of the last couple days events, and was surprised when I got dismissed from my last class of the day.

*********************

~When I got back to my dorm Carmilla was gathering up her duffle and hurrying out with a tossed up hand and a,

"See ya later cupcake don't miss me too much while I'm at practice."

That was very presumptuous. I was so not going to miss her. But I still couldn't stop the smile from cracking at the corners of my mouth at how she tried. I guess I can see how she gets all the girls. Confidence can be sexy. Her smugness, however was not my favorite characteristic.

~I took my time getting ready before dinner, and tried to remind myself not to be nervous. This was just a friend hangout nothing to even worry about. I had just came out of the bathroom when Carmilla walked through the door. She stopped and didn't even hide looking me up and down.

"Woah cupcake you look nice. Already getting dressed up for me?"

~I didn't have time to answer as I heard a knock at the door. I went to my desk to pick up my bag and Carmilla answered the door.

"Well, Well if it isn't Clifford, what can I do for you now?"

I could hear the irritated tone in her voice as Danny asked, "Yes Drusilla Is Laura here?"

~Before anything else could escalate I walked towards the door and said.

"Yes I am, and I'm starving lets go."

As Carmilla walked back towards her bed I could hear her scoff. I can already see that these two are not going to get along.

~The evening started out nice. On our way to the restaurant Danny complemented my outfit, and said I looked lovely. Upon entering she led us to our table and I began looking at the menu. When the waiter arrived that's when things went a little down hill. She ordered us both waters, and chicken salads without even asking me what I would want. I looked at her with my mouth open but closed it immediately. I needed to think before I said anything. If anyone knows me they would know I did not like this. I am perfectly capable of ordering my own food, and salad? I rarely if ever would order something like this. To keep the peace I decided to change the topic and ask about practice. This was also a bad idea.

"Practice was awful. I got to run drills, but the coach kept replacing me with Carmilla, and said he might have to think about our positions. He thinks we would both be good starters and can work together, but I do not see that happening. I can't stand her style when she plays and I just don't think we will be able to do whats best for the team where we stand with each other right now."

I usually have a lot to say, but about this I didn't know. I had just met both Danny and Carmilla, and honestly I did not know much about basketball.

"I think you guys will figure it out. I mean its about doing whats best for the team right?"

She looked at me with a confused expression and said, "Yes, but I also have to do whats best for my career."

~The rest of dinner seemed to mostly be small talk, and Danny didn't see to even notice the change in our conversation at all. When the check arrived she paid for our meal, and walked me back to my dorm again. This time in the hallway we were intercepted by Perry and Laf.

"Hi there we are Laura's friends Perry and Lafontaine. You too look good together how was your date?"

Oh my gosh I could already feel the blush creep up the back of my neck. I tried to correct them as Camilla opened our door to look out at the commotion. Thank you Perry for your loud yet wrong observations.

"Woah you two this is totally not a date." I pointed between Danny and I and added, "We are just hanging out as friends."

Laf took this time they know me the most, and said

"Ok Laura you look great so you dressed up, you got dinner, and let me guess Danny you bought the dinner?"

I saw her look down embarrassed as she answered, "Yes I bought dinner for us, I like spending time with Laura." Then she looked at me, and said,

"It wouldn't be so bad if it was a date would it?"

Before my mind could even catch up with my mouth I answered,

"No, that wouldn't be bad but we just met and we are getting to know each other right?"

She took this moment to look away and Perry jumped in with,

"Well I don't see anything wrong with taking your time. Laura has had some things happen in the past and if you are patient, maybe you will get around her wall."

I evil eyed Perry and decided that this was not a good time to be having this talk.

"Perry and Laf thanks for checking on us, but I think we are at the end of this hangout. Thank you Danny for dinner it was nice, but I'm kind of tired so I'm going to go to bed. Leaving them still standing there stunned I walked towards Carmilla still in the door way and squeezed past her to get on my comfy sweats.

~I closed the bathroom door and could hear Carmilla talking.

"I think the night is over for you two. I would give her time and talk to her tomorrow if I were you."

"I don't need to hear that from you, but if she is getting ready for bed I'll just wait on her tomorrow, bye Drusilla."

~That must have been Danny. Why would she still come to the door after I left and said I was going to bed? I need to take my time and think about my feelings before we have any serious talks. As of right now I am so not ready for that or what would come with it. This may be complicated, but I'm still new here and don't want to make any serious decisions yet.


	4. Run ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries to get through her classes without having to worry about anything permanent, and a chance hangout with Carmilla gets her confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with my typing I'm having fun writing this story there is gonna be soo much more drama before it gets better.

~ The next morning I awoke staring at the ceiling. I really had no motivation to get to my first class with Danny. I wondered if it would be awkward. I mean it shouldn't be we are capable of hanging out without dating right? Either way my classes are important to me, so I got up and got dressed. As I opened the door a pretty brunette haired girl stood with her hand raised looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hello is Carmilla here? She seemed to have left in a hurry and she forgot her shirt." I could see her trying to look around me, but I closed the door anyway.

"No, she leaves to shoot basketball early every morning. I can take it to her if you want. I pass her on my way to class."

I could see her hesitating. Clearly she wanted to see Carmilla again, but finally she handed over the shirt and said,

"Ok can you just tell her I had fun and hope to see her again?" With that she walked away with her head hung in defeat. These girls really like Carmilla, so far that bit of gossip seemed true.

~ I took my time Walking through the park. I could already hear the sound of feet running on concrete and a faint swoosh. As I made my way closer I saw her stop and go towards the bench we sat on the day before. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I sat next to her. It was like a silent but comfortable agreement passed between us.

"Good morning Cupcake." She said with her signature smirk.

"Again with the sweets nickname haha geez. Good morning Carm." I saw her eyes widen at her new nickname, and I blushed, but I'm standing my ground. If I get nicknames then so does she. Before I could forget why I stopped by I dug around in my purse until I found Carmilla's shirt.

"A very pretty girl dropped this off for you this morning, and said she hopes to see you again."

~ She took the shirt, and looked away before saying,

"I hope it didn't bother you. I didn't think they would just drop in any time."

"Girls seem to stop by for you a lot already, but no it didn't bother me. What you do is your business. You are single, and I don't see why you can't do whatever you want. At least she brought it back and didn't make you come back to see her for it. She looked like she was hesitating when she couldn't get passed me at the door."

"I bet she was." Her voice drawled out like she was in deep thought. "You are single too though. You can also do whatever you want. Don't forget that. I don't know what is going on with you and Danny, but don't forget you have freedom when your not in relationships. Don't let her push you into anything before your ready."

~ That almost sounded like worry. This seemed a little new coming from Carmilla, but it was just last night that she took up for me. Maybe my first impression of her was a little biased and unfair. All she has done so far is continue to surprise me, and keep me interested in her. It seemed like she had layers. I bit my lip to keep my foot out of my mouth and answered,

" Yes I know that, and I don't really want anything serious right now. I'm not letting her push or rush me into anything. I just want to hang out with her and maybe continue to get to know her better."

~ I looked at her slowly taking in her expression and noticed how we had comfortably leaned back in the bench and her arm was behind me just inches from actually touching my shoulder. My words stopped as I realized I wanted it closer. That in this moment I wouldn't mind her being closer. Woah Hollis slow down. I could feel my mind speeding things up where they were definitely not going. Still I could have face palmed myself for what slipped out next.

"I would also like to know you better as well. I don't see you much besides in passing, and I would like to hang out with you sometime if its possible."

"Oh its possible. If you want to hang out we can make that happen." She leaned a little closer studying me. I could feel my face heat up, and my heart beat faster. Wow ok time to go to class before I can make a fool of myself.

I forced myself to look away and muttered,

"Ok, cool just give me a time when you think of one."

I quickly got up and started to walk away when she said,

"This evening after practice? I can meet you at the dorm and we could figure it out from there?"

"Ok that sounds good, I'll see you then."

I didn't let myself look back at her as I left, but again I could feel her watch me leave. What was I thinking? And Why did I feel so nervous around her this morning?

~ I had lost track of time and as I dropped into my seat the professor walked in and began the lecture. I could feel Danny watching me taking notes, but I didn't look at her until the end of class. As I got up gathering my things she stopped me gently with a hand on my arm and asked,

"Hey Laura are you ok? I mean are we ok?"

"Yes of course, I was just focused on class."

"Ok I was just worried after last night and with you being so quiet. Would you like to hang out later?"

Now it was my turn to look up at her. As gently as I could manage I said,

"I'm sorry I would but I already have plans. Maybe tomorrow?"

I could see her smile drop and I don't know why I felt quilty, but I did.

"Yea sure Hollis as long as your not mad at me or anything I will be happy to see you tomorrow." With that she left, and didn't walk me to class. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Opps...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lets just say chapter title covers the whole chapter. Exciting things are happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought I would try a different format with this chapter hope it helps with reading. It seems a little more spaced out this way at least.

~ After my last class of the day I knew both Danny and Carmilla had basketball practice, so I got out my favorite Harry Potter book and began to read for a while. After a cup of hot cocoa and a couple chapters I decided to get dressed for my first hang out with Carmilla.

~ I don't know why, but I found myself wanting to make a good impression. I put on my favorite white button up shirt and holy skinny jeans. To add to the look I gave myself a messy bun and added my yellow converse. I wanted to be comfortable, but still look dressed up enough in case we went somewhere.

~ I didn't think much of my outfit until Carmilla walked in the door and whistled.  
"Wow Cupcake you look cute. This time are you dressed up for me?"  
There was no hiding my blush as I answered, " Yes this time I'm dressed up partly because of you. I will have you know I like to dress up for myself also though."  
"Ok cutie fair enough. Let me get changed out of my practice uniform and maybe I could show you a small bar at the edge of campus?"  
"I'm not much of a bar type, but ok I'll give you a chance to change my mind."

~ She didn't take long to get dressed, but when she walked out of our shared bathroom I couldn't pretend that I wasn't staring. She was wearing her black leather jacket over a grey band logo shirt. Her long black wavy black hair was loose around her shoulders framing her face, and as I looked farther down I noticed leather pants and leather biker boots. Only Carmilla could wear an outfit like this and look so sexy. It looked as if the leather pants were made to fit her legs perfectly showing every curve.  
"If your done staring I have another surprise for you."  
"What else could you possibly surprise me with?"  
"Well this bar is about 15 minutes from our dorm so walking is out of the question. B-u--t (she dragged this word out) I have a black Honda 500 motorcycle that is a 2 seater if your not too afraid to ride it with me."

~This was not expected. A motorcycle? I had never been on one before. I could imagine my dad now screaming,  
"No way, absolutely not. That is dangerous, and an accident just waiting to happen."  
On the other hand I'm on my own now. I make my own decisions, and I don't feel worried it might be fun. It would definitely bring us closer.  
"Ok On one condition." I gave my most serious look. "Do you have two helmets?"  
I could see her smile brighten as she answered, "Of course cupcake in my closet."

~Sure enough she pulled out two black dome helmets with the face shield you could push up or leave down. This was going to be exciting. I followed Carmilla down to the parking lot and by the gate sat her black and chrome motorcycle. She climbed on first and held the bike steady as I climbed on behind her.  
"Now cutie I don't mean to sound pushy but you will probably want to hang on to my shoulders or waist and keep your feet on the pedals."  
"No arguments here."

~As we began to pull out I put my hands on her shoulders not wanting to be too clingy. It only took a few minutes passing the park for me to realize that wasn't going to work. Carmilla started out slow, but began driving faster as we went and I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist. I settled in and decided I liked riding with her. I felt so free and who doesn't want their arms around a beautiful girl?

~Upon arriving at the bar I could tell it wasn't very big. I could hear old classic rock music, and surprisingly I could smell not only the alcohol, but also food. We walked in and the bar was in the front with stools for solo drinkers, and booths lined the sides of the bar. I noticed a decently sized wooden dance floor in the back in the shape of a rectangle. It had a layed back atmosphere and so far I wasn't disappointed.

~We stopped by the bar first, and Carmilla surprised me by asking what I would like to drink.  
" I'm not much of a drinker, but I will take a whiskey and coke."  
" Wow cupcake, whiskey huh? I would have never pegged you for a whiskey girl, but I myself like whiskey. Your full of surprises."

~As she ordered our drinks I picked a booth not far from the dance floor in the back and watched as the bartender shamelessly flirted with Carmilla the whole time she was up there. The bartender was pretty in a rough edgy type of way, and I expected to see Carmilla flirting back. Instead I noticed how she kept glancing in my direction, and politely say that she was here with someone. I couldn't help but smile she was so attentive and even courteous enough to not flirt in front of me.

~I began looking through my phone trusting her some and noticed missed texts from Lola (Perry) and Laf. They were asking where I was and if everything was ok. I texted back that I went for a drink with my roommate so they wouldn't worry and put my phone back in my pocket to keep my attention from it. That became easy as I felt Carmilla slide into the booth next to me with two glasses.

~ I noticed she drank whiskey straight where as I had coke in mine.  
" I gotta ask. Why the coke?"  
" It makes it taste a little sweeter. I have a sweet tooth at least 75% percent of the time."  
I noticed her grin as she replied " Good to know. You just keep getting cuter cupcake. Anything else I should know while I'm learning more about you?"  
I pretend to think with my hand under my chin and laughed as I added, "Yes actually don't let me drink too much because I turn into a dancer."  
" No way! That I would buy drinks to see."  
" Ok you have been warned. I'm not responsible for what you see later on."

~After two drinks and many laughs I could feel myself getting a lot more comfortable with Carmilla. We talked about our studies and I learned Carmilla likes poetry, literature, and Philosophy. I told her about growing up with my dad and about my two friends Perry and Laf. I conveniently didn't mention Danny, because I didn't see the need too bring it up right now. There was a really good feeling in the air and I didn't want to say anything to change it.

~I left to use the bathroom and walking back I noticed myself walking a little less coordinately. Carmilla met me by the booth and suggested that we call it a night because it was late, and that we had probably had enough drinks. I agreed and the ride home literally blurred by. I was sad to let Carmilla go as we got off the bike in the parking lot. I found myself thinking that I didn't want the night to end yet.

~Carmilla walked by my side guiding me with her hand on my lower back ever so often and opened the door for us when we got to the dorm. I sat down on my bed and was happy when Carmilla joined me. We were shoulder to shoulder and I could see her studying me. Normally I would have been very nervous, but the alcohol had calmed me some, and I found myself looking closely into her dark brown eyes. I could feel myself being drawn in. The butterflies from earlier now replaced with a new magnetic feeling. I could just sit like this forever.

~I found my gaze sliding down to her full pink lips and when I met her eyes I noticed as she leaned in further. Just inches away so close that could feel her breathing. I knew if I was going to back out now needed to be the time, but my body wasn't cooperating. Instead I felt myself closing the last of the gap between us. My lips met hers softly and I could immediately feel the hot sparks. I leaned back as if to question if this was ok, and felt her follow me in for another kiss. This time I could feel her hand softly caressing my cheek, and I deepened the kiss. I let her lean me back against my pillow as she pressed her body against mine. All thought was replaced with my need for more of her. Her sweet yet musky smell and soft hair surrounded me, and I could feel my fingers traveling down her sides to her waist pulling her even closer.

~I smiled as she leaned back to take off her coat and toss it on the floor. She looked down at me and her hands found their way to my shirt buttons as she cocked an eyebrow challengingly. I couldn't speak so I nodded yes and she began unbuttoning my shirt slowly. when it fell open I pulled her back down not liking the space. Her lips crashed into mine this time hunger replacing the gentleness from earlier. I wrapped a leg around her waist and felt her groan. It was a deep yet seductive sound and I wanted to hear, see and feel more. I ran my fingers under the bottom of her shirt and began pulling up when she raised up long enough to pull it over her head and added it to her pile on the floor.

~As she lowered herself back down against me I almost moaned at the skin to skin contact. She left my lips to kiss down my jaw making a trail to my neck. As her lips grazed my neck I could feel my finger nails lightly tracing patterns across her back. I could feel her slowly grind against me and this time I moaned softly.

~ Suddenly she stopped and pulled back.

" I'm not normally one to stop, but cupcake I don't want the first time we do this to be while you've had alcohol in your system." She sounded sad, yet looked very serious and after I caught my breath I had to agree she was right. This all happened very fast and was unexpected.

" Ok Carm you have been nothing but kind and respectful tonight thanks for this. I would hate to admit it, but it's been a long time since I have let myself feel free and have a genuinely good time with a beautiful girl." I could have face palmed myself for this. I was getting into foot in mouth territory and the whiskey from earlier wasn't helping.

" What do you mean? You just hung out with Danny the other night."

Before I could stop myself I said, " That was different though. I kinda like her want to be her friend even, but I barely know her and she is already bringing up dating. I'm not ready for that I haven't been ready for that since Natalie. I was in love and when it ended I haven't really been the same since. Danny is pushy I can already see that and in her own world. I don't know if I would be ready for that right now."

Carmilla gave me a look of understanding and said, "Ok, but when your ready to open up I'm here. I understand how heart break feels believe it or not, and I don't like to judge a book by it's cover because sometimes first glances are deceiving." I took this time to begin buttoning my shirt back up, but I still had that feeling. I still wanted her close to me. I used the last of my alcohol courage to ask, "I know we shouldn't really go far tonight, but can you stay over here with me tonight?"

~ She looked at me for a few minutes before leaning over to pick up her shirt. After pulling it back on she layed back down next to me pulling me into her arms. Without words she knew what I was asking for.


	6. almost morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets a few more surprises. Danny gets jealous, Carmilla gets jealous (or does she?)

~ This time when I woke up I felt warm and comfortable. I opened my eyes and noticed the bed across from mine was empty. I started to wonder if maybe Carmilla was gone when I felt something or someone very close behind me pull me tighter against them. Then I remembered last night at the bar and then back at our dorm. our talks and our make out? The memory was still very fresh in my mind and with Carmilla's arms still around me I decided I needed to get up to stop the dirty thoughts going through my mind. 

~I got up slowly sliding out from under her arm and heard a very deep, but very cute groan. I went to the bathroom and took some asprin. I now remember why I don't drink very much. I had a head ache from Hell. When I came back to my bed already dressed I saw Carmilla fumbling around the room putting on her practice clothes. My eyes widened a little, but considering the events from last night I shouldn't have been surprised. 

"Sorry Cupcake I slept in. You were in the bathroom and if I'm going to practice before my classes I have to hurry. I blame that on you by the way."

"From what I remember we were equally responsible for the events of last night. We are ok though right?"

"Sure thing cutie. I had a good time and I'm thinking you did too. Maybe we can do that again some time." With that she grabbed her duffle and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving through the door. 

~Wow that was something different. I didn't think Carmilla would be the type to still be there in the morning. I need to quit assuming things based on what I see and hear and just learn them from her. 

I took my time walking to class and didn't pause by the court this time. I figured I would give Carmilla some space and let her focus. 

Like clock work Danny was in the front with my seat still saved for me, and to be nice I slid in next to her with a smile. 

"Good morning Danny. Sorry about things being kind of awkward yesterday. I just had a lot on my mind, and was in a rush."

She looked at me closely and answered, " that is ok. I hope you are feeling better today."

"Yea sure just a head ache, and I'm a little tired. I guess that is college though right?"

I noticed as she smiled, but didn't comment. I started to ask why when the professor walked in to start class. What is it with this English professor and their timing?

After class Danny was still quiet, but I noticed she followed me to my next class. I thought she would ask me to hang out again, but she waited until I went in and went her separate way. I wonder what got into her? She definitely isn't acting like herself.

After my classes I began my walk back towards my dorm. I had enough homework to more than keep me busy. As I passed the entrance to the gym I noticed Danny and Mel outside talking heatedly and stopped. Even from where I was standing I could hear Mel telling Danny, "Of course I wouldn't make something like that up. A couple girls from the team saw Laura and Carmilla at the bar. I don't know everything, but by the end of the night they said the two looked very cozy on Carmilla's motorcycle on their way back to the dorm."

I could hear Danny's aggravated tone as she said, " well they are roommates maybe they were just bonding. I don't think Laura would like someone like Carmilla. She could do way better, and besides she has been hanging out with me."

Mel looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh as she asked, "Are the two of you dating? Because if not, Laura can do as she pleases and hang out with both of you."

"No of course we are not dating we have just been getting to know each other, and besides she didn't look happy when I mentioned it anyway." I saw her look down sadly as she added, "I guess I won't know until I talk to her, but for now we better head in to start practice."

~ That might be why Danny was so quiet, her and Mel were talking about me? I don't see how what I do in my spare time is any of their business. I was a little agitated as I walked back to the dorm room. I decided to put in my head phones listening to my favorite playlist while I study. 

~ I was in my own world so I didn't notice Carmilla come in until I felt her whisper, "Hey cutie what are you up to?" very close to my ear. I tried to ignore the chill that ran down my spin as I spun my chair around and brought us face to face. This wasn't a good idea she was leaned over and this brought our faces inches apart. I could see her damp hair still in it's messy pony tail and noticed how instead of leaning back she stayed perfectly still studying me intently. 

~ I looked into her eyes and before I could answer I felt her lips on mine. It was the same as last night. the sparks, the attraction. My hands slid up her sides to her neck where I tried to pull her closer and my chair rolled back against the desk with a thud. I felt her hands come up my thighs to my waist as she picked me up and put me on her bed. As she settled down against me I wrapped both arms around her back and could feel myself arching instinctively up against her. My body was on fire until without warning the door opened. 

~ We both jumped up guiltily and I saw Danny looking a mix of sad and disgusted. Before I could say anything she was walking away, and I didn't want her to not know the whole story so I got up and followed her out.

.

I had to walk quickly to catch up with her long quick strides, "Danny! Hey it's not what it looks like."  
" Oh so you and Drusilla back there weren't just making out?"

I noticed her hurt, yet angry tone and tried to be delicate while still being honest. "Yes we were kissing, but we aren't together. We are friends and room mates, and maybe this happened. I really don't know how to explain it."

She looked up at the ceiling and I noticed out of the corner of my eye as Carmilla walked down the hallway into earshot. "Do you like her?"

"Excuse me? Look why should I feel like I have done something wrong we are all single here. I hung out with her, and yes we had a good time. But I'm not exactly declaring love or running off to get married!"

She didn't even hold back her laugh as she replied, "Good thing your not that would be a joke. You know she isn't the dating type. why are you even wasting your time? She is always messing around with other girls and you think you will be any different?"

I really didn't know how to reply I took a moment to cool down and look away and Carmilla decided to join us.

"Look Laura I know I'm not exactly in this conversation, but we haven't really talked about anything yet. No rules, boundaries, or even expectations. And as for you Danny you have every right to be sad but not to be upset. Laura is free to hang out with as many people as she pleases. If you would actually listen to her when you ask her things you would know how she feels right now about dating."

I could see Danny almost visibly seething. "Your right Carmilla you are not in this conversation, but since we are all three here Laura what do you think?"

" I think I have made myself clear. I'm not ready to date anyone. I do like Carmilla, but I also like you. Don't forget we all just met not long ago. We need to get to know each other better before we come to any conclusions or serious conversations. I think I should be able to be friends with both of you."

~ Silence hung in the air as no one had anything to say at this moment. I decided now was the time to put this conversation to an end for now before any other disagreements came up. "Look Danny and Carmilla today was a long day, and you both just got out of practice. I think we should just take some time to cool off. Danny you know how I feel. If you don't want to be my friend without strings right now then think about it and let me know. I need to get back to finish studying and go to bed."

~With that I walked away back to the dorm room and felt Carmilla following behind me quietly. I had such a good morning, and before we got interrupted the start to a nice evening too. Why does everyone have to necessarily make a big deal about things. Maybe Carmilla was rubbing off on me a little bit. I won't lie I wish she was doing more, but the mood was long gone now and I felt a talk coming my way.


	7. smoothing this over.... or trying to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura trys to smooth things over. She has talks with both Carmilla and Danny seperatrly, but will it work or make things worse?

~ After entering our room I sat at the desk again. As Carmilla entered I pointed to her bed to give us space to actually talk. 

"Look Laura I'm sorry we didn't talk about this. I didn't think we needed to."

"It sounds serious when you use my name. I didn't think we needed to either. I think lines are only blurring because of everyone else. I mean I'm having fun and right now that is what I really need."

I noticed how she quirked her brow before asking, "Are you sure that is all you need? Because Danny is right at this moment in time I am not the dating type. I am here for you in almost any way you need since we are opening up to each other, but I can't date anyone right now either. With me it's the same as you told Danny, no strings attached."

I looked away before I answered and hoped she wouldn't see right through me as I said, "Sure that is good with me. Clear lines are drawn. We can do what we want, and we can be there for each other. Really good buddies. Since we have this all figured out I should get back to my studying for real though. I have an essay due tomorrow and two tests to study for." 

I turned around at my desk quickly and began fumbling with papers as I heard Carmilla add, "Ok cupcake well I'll see ya later I'm gonna head out then."

She grabbed her duffle that almost always seemed ready and left. I didn't want to think about where she was going or what she was doing, so I buried myself in my work for the night.

~The next day I put in my headphones as I walked through the park to class. I sat next to Danny even though she didn't look at me she had still left my seat saved. I tried my best to pay attention, but I kept looking over at Danny. I mean she was really pretty. Tall with red hair and forest green eyes. She looked strong and confident. She wore bright colorful clothes, and if I'm being honest bossiness aside I could like her. Maybe if I talk to her again it will help.

~After class I caught up to her and asked, "Hey Danny do you have a second?"

I saw her hesitate between me and where ever she was walking before she stopped and said, "Yes Laura what do you want?"

I walked around her so that she was facing me and tried to say, "Look I know you don't like how things are going after practice you want to talk in the park? Like a more serious talk. I think it will bring clarity, and that we are just getting off on the wrong foot."

She looked sad just like the night before, but she said, "Yes we can talk. We should talk. I'll meet you by the fountain after practice." With that she walked off, and I had to hurry to my next class.

~After practice as promised I waited by the fountain. I found the sounds of trickling water and the birds bathing relaxing. Not long into getting comfortable Danny walked over and sat next to me quietly. I looked over at her and she seemed to be thinking. We sat in comfortable silence until she said, "Ok, I've been thinking about what you said last night. I like you a lot Laura, and I guess I moved kinda fast, but if your not ready to date or for strings I can still be your friend. I just thought our hang outs went really well, and I don't always read between the lines when I get swept up. If you want to talk about it I'm here, if not I'm still here and we can hang out when you want." She smiled at me, but I could tell it was a sad smile. She all but had her head hung.

~ She looked cute and I wanted to make her feel better. It sucks that I'm the one making her so sad. I put my arm around her waist (she's too tall for me to reach her shoulders sitting down), and said, "I like you too Danny. I've just been through a lot. I'm not ready to talk about why just yet, but I enjoy your company. I do have to let you know in the future though I can make my own choices, and I don't need someone over protecting me."

I could feel her leaning my way as she said, "Ok I'll try my best to keep that in mind. I'm just a take charge type of girl, and I don't always think things through before I act. I really don't like the idea of you hanging out with Carmilla, but if you two are friends I will try to respect it. I don't want to hear about anything though. That would be too much for me right now. I like the idea of trying to win you over without anyone else in the line up."

I laughed as I replied, "Danny this isn't a basketball game, but thank you for choosing to be patient. Right now that means a lot to me."

She pulled me into a hug and surprisingly I found myself comfortable and I leaned into it. What I didn't notice was Carmilla saw us and stomped back to our dorm room.

When I got back to the room I noticed Carmilla getting very dressed up. Leather jacket and skinny jeans with her signature boots. She made such a hot bad girl. 

"Hey Carm, You look good are you heading out?"

"Yep, you looked busy with Danny as I passed on my way back so I made plans. See ya later."

With that she left without looking back and I couldn't help but have a bad feeling in my stomach. I mean Carmilla couldn't be jealous could she? She said she also didn't want strings and just wanted to have fun. Maybe I was just reading too much into it and just needed to let things run their course. 


	8. two can play this game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura hangs out more with Danny. Carmilla doesn't care right?

~Instead of waking up to my alarm I was woke up by knocking on the door. Ugh it was too early for this who could it be now? I slowly got up to open the door to Perry and Laf.  
"Hey Laura we haven't seen you in a while is everything ok dear?"  
I looked slowly between Perry and Laf and replied,

"I am ok. I have just been a little busy with classes and such. I'm sorry. Would you guys like to have a movie night on Friday?"  
Laf smiled as they said, "Sure sounds fun. Perry will make the snacks, and I'll bring the entertainment."  
"I would love to Laura that sounds fun. I'll make cookies and brownies."

~I knew there had to be a reason for their visit, so I asked, "What else is up? Are you both ok?"  
Laf chimed in,

"Oh yea almost got kicked out of chemistry for one of my fires, but hey mistakes are how you learn right?"  
Perry gave Laf a serious look as she said,

"Absolutely not! That sounds dangerous Laf. You should really be careful. I worry about you."

Laf gave me a pointed look as they said, "I'm fine Perry no big deal it happens. I'll just have to learn to put it out faster so I don't get expelled."

I tried not to laugh as I said, "Oh Laf you'll never learn. Just be careful Perry and I would get bored without you here."

" I'm hopefully not going anywhere. Anywho we gotta leave for class."

"Yes, bye Laura see ya Friday night if we don't run into you before then."

~After they closed the door I began getting ready and left for my first class. As I walked through the park I saw Carmilla playing basketball. She looked in my direction, but made no effort to walk over or stop. Ok two can play this game then. I kept walking without looking a second time.

~Once in class I sat next to Danny who was smiling at me.  
"Hey Danny whats up? You look really happy today."  
"You made me happy Hollis. Would You like to hang out tonight? Maybe go see a movie with me?"  
"Sure I have no plans. I can't wait."

~We didn't have much longer to go into detail due to the professor starting class, so I tried to take notes and not daydream. At the end of class Danny walked with me to my next and gave me a hug outside the door,

"See ya later Laura hope your day goes well. I'll come by your dorm after practice."  
"Ok see ya later Danny"

~I walked home in a rush so I could get dressed up. I hadn't talked to Carmilla much the last two days, but that's ok no strings means we don't always have to run things by each other. I put on my favorite yellow button up shirt, form fitting jeans, and my yellow converse. I was in the bathroom doing my hair as Carmilla walked in the room.  
"Oh you have plans tonight?"  
"Yea you have been busy, and Danny asked me out to a movie so I'll be out till tonight."

~I could see Carmilla looking me up and down, and I could feel my face heating up already. Part of me just wanted to stay right here in bed with Carmilla, but that's not what tonight was about.  
"Ok then I guess I'll see ya later cupcake."  
I was brought out of my short conversation when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly grabbed my purse and left without looking back.

~Danny walked next to me shoulder to shoulder to the theater and began talking about what I would like to watch. After hearing the short line up I chose a romantic comedy. I liked the sound of her laugh as she said,

"Ok if that's what you want but if I get bored I may end up talking through it."  
"Ok deal it's still worth a try. Hopefully it will be funny."

~After we got settled into our seats the movie began and it was a really cute love story I had to admit. I felt Danny's arm stretch out behind me across my seat and I leaned into her side. It felt nice. She must be enjoying the show, because she isn't talking and is staring intently at the screen. I won't let her live this down I thought.

~At the end of the movie walking back I again felt her arm come around me, and I was happy that things were good with us again. Things were comfortable. At our door I paused when I felt her hand on my arm slowly pulling me towards her. I smiled as I leaned closer and we shared our first kiss. Danny was nervous I could tell by how gentle she was being. I felt her deepen the kiss and lean us back towards the door when I softly bumped into it. Not a minute later Carmilla opens it and I come close to falling in. I was thankful Danny's arms were around me or I would have been a little irritated and embarrassed. Danny looked down at me still smiling as she said,

"Now Laura don't go falling for me already after just giving me that talk."  
I could hear the humor in her tone. So I still kept the joke going as I replied, "Ok I'll try my best. See ya tomorrow Danny."  
"Bye Laura, and bye Drusilla."  
"Bye Clifford, try not to bump into anything else on your way out."

~I didn't hear anything beyond that due to Carmilla shutting the door quickly and walking over to her bed. I got into my night clothes and sat down on my bed when I noticed she was still watching me.

"I'm surprised your actually here I thought you would have made other plans."

"I normally would be, but I stayed to study. I do have to keep my grades up for sports. I didn't think you would be out with Clifford for so long you must have had a good time." she said irritably with her brow quirked.  
I played along with my chin high and replied,

"I did have fun. We shouldn't be talking about it though that is a little weird. I mean it shouldn't be but it kinda is."

"Yea I don't really want details. I was just surprised. I'll let ya rest for classes tomorrow I have to get up early anyway." I noticed her look my way one last time before she layed down and turned off her light.


	9. Almost Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura hang out. They get an interruption they don't expect.

~ I woke up and this time when I walked past the outdoor court I saw Carmilla stop and walk over. She stood in front of me with her hands in her pockets as she asked, 

"Hey Cupcake are you free tonight? I thought I would beat any competition by asking early."

I smiled as I replied, "Wow the popular Carmilla trying to beat competition to hang out with a girl. I bet you don't do that often."

I watched her quirk her brow and cross her arms as she said, "No, but then again your not like other girls so far. I enjoy your company and you don't push me for things. You don't like me just for my reputation on the contrary you challenge me, and keep me on Earth so to speak."

I liked the sound of this. "Ok and no I don't have plans tonight. What do you have in mind?"

"I specifically remember someone saying that they turn into a dancer, so how about the bar? A drink or two and maybe a dance if your up to it? I also think you liked my bike so we could ride it there as well?"

"Ok sounds like a plan I'll see ya after classes."

~ I continued on to class with a pep in my step. I really like the freedom to hang out with both of them and get to know them better. I sat in my usual seat and noticed Danny was late. She ran in right before the professor, so we didn't have time to talk. I was kind of thankful not to have to turn her down for tonight. As soon as class was released I took off towards my next. I have two assignments over the weekend I need to catch up on but that can wait. I was looking forward to tonight. My classes seemed to blur by. 

~ I was getting dressed when Carmilla walked in and whistled. "Looking beautiful Cupcake, I'll be out in a few."

"Ok you look cute out of practice Carmilla sweaty ponytail, and practice uniform." 

She came back out a few minutes later in her leather pants and jacket. Never gets old still sexy. I almost matched in my black button up shirt and holy jeans. 

When we got onto the bike I wrapped my arms around Carmilla. I couldn't get close enough and the night had just started. I don't know what it is about her, but I couldn't spend enough time with her.

~ When we got to the bar Carmilla ordered our drinks while I grabbed our booth in the back. She came back with two whiskeys ( mine in a coke of course) and a plate of chili cheese fries.

" Wow Carm you really know how to treat a girl this is great."

I noticed her smile as she replied, "Your so cute cupcake of course."

We flew through our first round and had just finished the second when I had the urge to dance. I hopped up and put my hand on Carmilla's arm in question. I felt more than heard her agree as she got up with me.

~ The kicker is that as soon as we got to the floor slow music began playing. I thought Carmilla would go back to the booth, but she surprised me by pulling me closer and swaying to the beat. I felt a little uncoordinated, but I put my head on her shoulder and enjoyed the moment. I never wanted it to end. I felt her hand slowly go lower to my waist, as the door to the bar opened and the girls from the basketball team walked in. 

They went to the bar and began ordering drinks, but as I looked up I saw Danny looking right in our direction. She looked sad. Out of all the reactions I thought she would have the look that crossed her face, as she hung her head and joined her friends at the bar, was not it. I tapped on Carmilla's arm and asked if she could take us home. I knew I didn't have to, but I did it out of respect. Carmilla looked up towards the bar as Danny ordered a double and started an open tab. She looked back at me as if thinking and agreed. 

The ride home was still enjoyable. Carmilla was right when she said I liked her bike. I liked the feel of the air as it whooshed by, and my arms around her staying close. I liked the sense of freedom, and I trusted her. I didn't realize I would at first, but I do.

When we got to the room the butterflies in my stomach were inevitable. I could feel this magnetic closeness the whole night. The memories of the first night went through my mind as I sat on the bed removing my shoes and jacket. I think Carmilla could feel it too, because no words were said as she did the same and sat next to me again. 


	10. Is This Even Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura sees a different side of Carmilla. She doesn't recognize these behaviors at all.

~ Her eyes locked onto mine and it was on. Her lips crashed into mine almost in a frenzy. We always have magnetic kisses, but this was need. It went beyond want. I needed to be closer to Carmilla. I felt her fingers start to tangle in my hair as she lowered me back onto the bed. Her lips traced a path down my jaw towards my neck, as her fingers began unbuttoning my shirt. My mind was racing. I could feel my arms around her back going lower to her waist. I was pulling her tighter against me. She kissed me deeply as she began grinding in a rhythm against me. This wasn't enough.

~ I felt my hands sliding under her shirt and up her sides, feeling her bare skin with my finger tips, causing her shirt to begin coming up with my hands. She seemed to take the hint as she rose up to take her shirt off. I leaned up close against her chest as I finished pulling my shirt off. Before I could move Carmilla ran her hands over my shoulders and across my bra raising goosebumps in all the best ways. She slid them around my back and unfastened my bra with the flick of her fingers.

~ I tried not to think about how skilled she was, and how skilled I was not. This was not the time for that. I tried to undo her bra the same but had to work at it a little. It was worth the effort as Carmilla pushed flush against me lowering me to the bed once more. I heard a low hmm come from her lips as she attached her lips to my neck and began grinding again.

~ We fit together almost perfectly. Our movements became less clumsy and rough and became more direct and steady. I felt her hand slide between us and go beneath my pants waist band. I sucked in a quick breath of anticipation as she slid her fingers across my warmth. I let out a low moan as she continued grinding against my leg as she rubbed. This all felt good, but I wanted more. I decided to take charge for the first time this night and rolled us over. I straddled above her knees as I unbuttoned her pants and slid them down along with her panties. She propped up onto her elbows watching me with the hottest look I've ever seen. I then stood by the bed to slowly slid down my pants and panties. I climbed back onto Carmilla now a little more confident with the hungry look still in her eyes and began kissing her deeply. Tangling my tongue with hers almost like in a war that I don't care who wins. 

~ I began slowly grinding again this time loving the skin to skin contact. Her arm slid around my shoulders holding me tightly as she flipped us back over. I was going to complain when I felt her fingers trace down my stomach and into my folds. I gasped at the feeling as her fingers began working my clit in rhythm as she rode my leg slowly sliding herself against me. She looked me in the eyes and kissed me one last time before she lowered her mouth onto my nipple and started sucking. I felt my chest raise towards those amazing lips and let my fingers tangle tightly in her hair. I could feel my hips grinding against Carmilla's hand as she slowly slid two fingers into my entrance. 

~ This time I did let out a moan. Her hand began moving in and out slowly at first going a little deeper with each push. She finally let go of my nipple and kissed down my stomach until coming down to my clit. This was amazing I could feel my body heating up reacting almost on it's own accord. She began licking as she pushed and I felt so close.

" Oh my gosh Carm! Don't stop I'm so close." I'm sure I meant it as a demand but it came out in a desperate whimper.

~I saw her eyes look up into mine watching me as she sped up her tongue and fingers. I was all but riding her face. I had my hands clenched full of the blankets until I felt it. The explosion. I moaned Carm's name as she slowly climbed back up my body to kiss me. 

~ I wasn't even close to done yet. I rolled us over again and immediately lowered my mouth to her folds giving her a teasing kiss. I saw her quirk her eye brow looking down at me as she said, 

"Oh I couldn't tease you, but you can tease me?"

Instead of replying I took her off guard by quickly sucking her clit into my mouth. I heard her moan as she began to lift her hips closer to my mouth. She was already ready I ran one hand up her side to hold her breast and massage her nipple as I put two fingers into her already wet entrance. I could feel her pulling my shoulders up towards her, pulling me into a deep kiss. I began to quicken my pace as rode my hand. I was glad to know she was enjoying this as much as I was. I sucked on her neck and switched up my pace to slow deep pushes. This must have been the right move as she raked her fingers up and down my back. 

"Oh please Laura", she moaned. "I'm beyond ready please." The way she just said my name was all it took. I sped up my pace as she rode out her orgasm.

~ I laughed as we collapsed next to each other in a sweaty heap. 

"What are you laughing about cupcake?"

"Oh just how this night turned out. I liked our dance, but I'm so glad I asked you to bring me home."

"Oh, anytime you want me to bring you home just say the word cutie. I'm more than willing to have another great time with a beautiful girl such as yourself."

Anytime huh? But isn't Carmilla usually busy? I mean I would think she would also want to spend time with other girls?

"Um Carm. Surely not anytime right? I mean you still hang out with other people, and I wouldn't want to burden you, or maybe take up too much of your time."

I felt her still beside me as if thinking before she wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer and replied, 

"Not possible Laura. You don't take up my time or burden me. I really enjoy your company. It has been a long time since I have met someone I keep wanting to spend time with. This arrangement we have right now is great, but don't think you have to compete for my attention, because for me it isn't like that."

I laid my head on her chest and could hear our hearts both still racing. I thought quietly for a moment before saying,

"I don't know what it means yet either, but I really like spending time with you too. Like I get excited to hang out with you, and this feeling.... I don't know how to describe it. I'm just happy we have this arrangement as well, because this feeling if I wasn't taking this lightly would really scare me. I don't know if I am or would be ready to feel what I might be feeling again."

"I know what you mean. I'm not ready to either, but I also know I'm not ready to run or stop seeing you yet, so how about we be patient with each other and just see how things go? I mean no strings still, but I want to see more of you. I want to get to know you better."

"Carm, you totally give off the mysterious and cool vibe, so how could I not want to get to know you better? I can agree to that."

We fell into a comfortable silence, and I fell asleep in her arms.


	11. Surprise! Soft Side?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after. Laura is happy, Carmilla is very nice? Danny is distant and sad. Perry and Laf get curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys just had a room mate move out and with the holidays coming I've had to slow down my writing. I haven't quit on this story just yet. Here is what I have of the new chapter so far.

~ I woke up feeling very content. I noticed how warm I felt and looked down. Carmilla's arms were still around me. That means she slept in. I slowly rolled over facing her and let my eyes roam over her sleeping face. With her wavy black hair slightly disheveled she looked so cute and peaceful. I hate to have to wake her up.

I need to get to class though, and she needs to practice or get to class not long after, so this has to be interrupted. I gently shook Carmilla and said,

"Hey Carmilla we gotta get up."

"mmm no 10 more mintues." her husky voice mumbled as she pulled me to her tighter.

I was dangerously close to her lips now.

"Carm we slept in. I have class and you have almost missed your chance to shoot ball before class."

I noticed her eyes slowly opening, and taking in my face so close to hers. Surprisingly she closed the gap and gave me a long slow kiss. I already didn't want to get out of this bed with her. This was so not helping. As I pulled away I replied,

"Well good morning to you too."

She smiled before stretching and getting up. She looked over at the clock and said,

"Well I did miss my chance for morning practice, but I think once it was worth it. I can actually walk you to class mine starts a little later. 

*****************************

I let Carmilla's arm fall around me as we walked to my first class. Reality still hadn't hit me until I noticed a lot of jealous glares coming from the girls that we passed along the way. I had almost forgotten how popular Carmilla was and just how many girls liked her and were after her.

A few feet from my class Carmilla gave me a quick kiss and said,

"I'll talk to you later cupcake. Have a good day."

Before I could reply she sauntered away, and I was left watching. I tried not to think about the direction things were going. Today is Friday which meant friend movie night anyway. No drama, but lots of catching up and questions I'm sure. I also need to keep in mind my pile of homework before any fun.

When I got to class I noticed both seats empty. I sat down as the professor started class. I guess Danny wasn't coming in today this didn't seem like her. 

After my last class of the day I saw Mel standing outside the gym looking around so I stopped by to ask,

"Hey Mel have you talked to Danny? I didn't see her at all today and I haven't heard from her."

She gave me an uneasy look as she replied, "Hey Laura. I don't know what is going on between you and Danny, but after seeing you and Carmilla dancing she drank a lot. I don't think I've ever seen her get so sick. She might still be hung over. I know it's none of my buisness, but Danny is my friend. I know she likes you and is trying to have no strings. However I've known her since high school and when she meets someone she likes, she falls for them head over heels. She was so happy talking about your date, seeing you the next night with someone she doesn't like must have hurt. I know I can't tell you what to do, but can you please give her a little space until you figure some stuff out?"

I didn't get a chance to reply as she shook her head and began walking towards the gym. I guess I hadn't thought of Danny's feelings. I have kind of been in my own world lately. This is slowly getting more complicated than I am ready for it seems.

When I got to my dorm Laf and Perry were already waiting outside my door with the lap top, a pile of dvds, and snacks. Oh how I needed this distraction. I seriously love these two. 


	12. friend movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their movie night. They all catch up. A lot of personal questions are asked.

"Hey Perry and Laf. I am so glad to see you two." I said with a big smile.

Laf looked at me closely before replying with, 

"Yea long time no see. It seems like we don't run into you as much as we thought we would." I let us into my room and Perry had begun laying everything out on the bed. There is never a mess with her around. 

"So Laura spill the beans. You have been very busy running around with two very pretty girls. What is going on? Have you began dating either of them yet?"

Somehow I knew this is how our night would start. I would have a lot of questions. Better to answer them before we start the movie anyway.

"There is nothing going on. I am just hanging out with both of them."

Perry looked worried as she said, "Laura surely you know they both like you. Especially Danny She looked so happy the last time the two of you were out. Last night I saw her being almost carried back to the dorms by Mel."

Oh no. "She got that drunk? I knew Mel ran into me today and said that Danny got sick, but I haven't seen her today. It may have been because she saw Carmilla and I at the bar last night dancing."

"I haven't seen Danny come out of her dorm all day. I hope she is ok. Laura how long are you going to hang out with both of them? Surely someone will get hurt if it continues on like this."

Laf had a good point as much as I hate to admit. Its been fun having my freedom, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't know if I am ready to pick between the two of them, or even if I'm ready to pick anyone. 

"Guys I am still hurt from what happened with Natalie. That left some deep scars, and it kind of changed me more than I would like to say. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I like both of them, but your right I'm going to have to check on Danny and see if she is ok this weekend. I have a ton of homework, and have not done any thinking about this at all."

Perry looked at me with sympathy as she said, "What if Danny isn't ok Laura? If she already fell for you she is going to get hurt regardless of what you do. If you had to choose what would you do?"

I looked at the ceiling thinking as I finally replied, "I really don't know. I didn't know it would get this serious so fast. It's scary to think she could fall for me so fast. I thought she was pretty and confident. I met her first."

"Would you choose her then? If it came down to picking?"

I didn't want to tell them, but they know me too well. They are getting right to the point with these questions there is no beating around the bush. 

"I can't choose her. I can't choose anyone right now. I'm still too broken. I don't trust girls like I used to. I still have feelings of course, but if Danny is really hurt and can't hang out with me, then I will have to give her some space. I don't want to drag her into the whirlwind that is my heart right now."

Laf and Perry exchanged sad looks as Perry said, "Dear you are the sweetest person we know. You have such a big heart, and you are so fun to be around. How long are you going to put yourself through this? And are you going to keep hanging out with Carmilla?"

I didn't even have to think about it as, "Of course why wouldn't I?" slipped out.

This time it was Laf's turn. " Laura Carmilla is always busy with basketball, and always out with a lot of girls. After what you went through is she really who you want to be around? I don't mean to sound rude, because I only know what I see, but I thought for sure you would just go out with Danny. Don't you think being around Carmilla so much could be a risk? I don't want to see you put yourself back into your shell again of she were to hurt you. You really scared us two years ago our junior year. We were afraid we would never get the old Laura back, but your doing so well again. You look so happy, and I can see the charm, but aren't you afraid of getting too wrapped up?"

This was not going in a good direction. How can I ever answer this. I was in such a dark place back then.

"I don't know why but I feel like Carmilla is more than she appears to be. I know that she can be a flirt, sarcastic, and even smug at times. But I also know that she has been nothing so far, but understanding and honest. I'm not gonna lie I like her a lot, and it is kind of scary to think of how easy it would be to fall for her. Half of the girls in this campus have fallen for her. I don't know why, but being with her even just as it is now I can't give it up. Can we start one of the movies guys? I know you mean well, but it's been a long week and I have been looking forward to getting my mind off things and having fun with the both of you."

With that Perry put in Harry Potter and began organizing the snacks into bowls. The dorm had been so quiet this whole time I thought it was just us, so I was surprised as not long after the movie started Carmilla rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed her duffle. Without a look in our direction she left.

Oh great, she is going out to see another girl. I know I shouldn't care, but so soon after last night is a little of a surprise. I decided not to think about it as I grabbed my bowl of snacks and settled in next to Perry and Laf.


	13. weekend delimma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura catches up on homework and checks up on Danny. Don't hate me guys Danny and Laura warning. They have some feels. Part of the plot and character development.

The next morning I made my hot cocoa put in my headphones and started my homework. I had to write a few papers, study terms and definitions of journalism 101, and had a few emotional song breaks ( I won't lie).

Carmilla still hadn't come back to the dorm yet. I left to the café to get a cheeseburger, and yes another cup of cocoa ( It's already been a busy day), and was surprised that I didn't hear anyone playing basketball. Hmm Carmilla must have had fun and slept in. I don't know how much she heard from our conversation last night, but I don't remember any of it being bad. I wonder why she took off without even talking to us.

I sent her a text saying hi and telling her I hope she has a good day. Friends do that at least, right? After finishing my meal and finally allowing myself to do some thinking I headed over towards Danny's dorm.

I had to knock for a few minutes before she finally answered the door. Without looking at me she stepped to the side to let me in. I sat on her desk chair and tried to lighten the mood. 

"You slept in, you have missed the eggs and bacon part of the day."

When she finally looked up at me I could see her face was red and swollen. She had been doing a lot of crying. I hate that I'm the one making her feel this way. 

I knew this was a bad idea, but I really wanted to comfort her. I know how it feels to love someone who doesn't love me back. I sat down next to her on the bed. When she finally did look at me again she had fresh tears in her eyes. I could feel the pull in my heart. Where she looked strong and confident before, she now looked like the old me that was stuck in that dark place. 

" Laura, I want to hang out with you I really do. I love being around you, your so beautiful and kind. You are everything I have looked for in a girl. I know I fell for you a little too fast. I never meant for it to happen like this, but it has. The movie date even the restaurant date where I messed up at first was great. I thought there was a chance for us. I know you have a bad past, but I can't be with you like this and see you with Carmilla too. It just hurts too much."

I found myself wrapping my arms around her and soothing her as I answered, 

"I am so sorry Danny. I do like you. When I first met you I thought we would be good friends and after hanging out I wanted to get closer to you. I am just not over what happened in my past yet. I don't want to drag you through a lot of emotional baggage and hurt you more than I already have. I'm sorry that seeing me with Carmilla hurt you. I didn't know you were going to the bar that night. I never meant to rub it in your face or to make you jealous." 

She leaned back to meet my eyes, "How could I not be jealous? I know I shouldn't have gotten drunk, but honestly it made me feel a little better. It numbed some of the hurt. I hate that I'm not enough for you. That you need both of us. I don't want to diss Carmilla, because that's not what this is about, but you would be enough for me. Just the two of us is all I would want. I don't come with baggage I have worked through mine, and if you want someone you can trust I would never hurt you Laura." 

The sincerity in her eyes was drawing me in. After what happened in my past this is everything I would want to hear from a girl, but I still think that this is too soon. I'm not ready to not hang out with Carmilla yet. The feeling for her is still there, so there's no way I could just jump into a relationship right now. 

Before I could say anything Danny closed the small gap between us and gave me a kiss. In this moment I felt my guard come down. I gave in and let her deepen the kiss. Part of me knew I shouldn't do this but I found myself pulling her closer. Carmilla was still out with other girls, and my friends are right I shouldn't let myself get too wrapped up in her right now. She isn't ready for anything serious and I could get hurt by her so easily. 

I let myself loose track of thought as Danny leaned us back into the bed, and for the first time in my life I had guilt sex. I let go of everything that has been going on and in this moment just focused on making Danny feel better. It also made me feel better feeling so wanted. Part of the scars left behind by Natalie were me not feeling good enough, not ready to trust. Right here in this moment the girl holding me just wants me, and wants this to be enough. 

We layed there late into the afternoon, and still nothing had been settled. I unwrapped myself from Danny and decided to make a deal with her. 

" Ok I'm still not ready for a relationship Danny. I do still like you, but I have decided to give you some space. Space for you to heal and space for both of us to focus on our studies. I will actually do some thinking before I tell you yes or no. Until then I'm not gonna go out anymore on dates so no more hurt and confusion in the mean time." 

I could hear her sigh as she rolled over to face to me.

"If that's what you really want then ok Laura. At least it wasn't a no. You are right though I should pick myself up and hit the gym. It will do me some good to get in some exercise and get my focus back. I'm right here waiting on you though. I'm still hoping you will say yes. I'm a big girl if anything I would want to protect you. You don't have to worry about hurting me. I'm all in and I'm hoping you will be too." 

I leaned over to kiss her one more time, before getting dressed and leaving. It was already night time and walking alone in the street lights gave me time to think. 

I finally pulled out my phone and saw missed texts from my friends and from Carmilla. Laf and Perry were checking on me, and Carmilla said she had a good day and was out. Then a few more in the evening with her asking if I was busy and if I was ok.

I wasn't ready to go back to the dorm and face her yet. I know I haven't done anything wrong or anything she hasn't been doing. I shouldn't feel like this but I do. Before I even realized it I found myself walking the long road to the bar.

When I finally got there I decided to order dinner and a couple glasses of Jack. Good old buddy in times of need. When my emotions come to the surface. I sat in the back booth for a long time after the first two glasses I just ordered Jack straight without the coke and listened to the music as I kept drinking.

I had been ignoring my phone, and was playing the last few weeks over and over in my head. The hang outs with both Danny and Carmilla. My memories of Natalie and I playing through my mind. Before I knew it I was staring at the ceiling with tears in my eyes when I felt Carmilla slide into the seat next to me.

We sat in silence until I finally looked over at her. So beautiful in her Leather jacket and holy jeans. She must have left in a hurry, because she wasn't as dressed up as she usually is. When she saw the empty glasses and my eyes still filled with tears she pulled me into a hug. 

"Hey Laura, whats going on? why haven't you texted back? You havent been by the dorm and your not usually out this long."

I had to fight my mouth to talk I had drank way too much, 

"I was there all morning studying. You werent there all day. I didn't leave until lunch time. I was busy."

"You were busy? Laura both Laf and Perry were knocking on the door asking me to come looking for you. They said you were supposed to be checking on Danny today, but I saw her at the gym alone and I got worried. I went by the library and the cafe, before finally coming here. Do you even know what time it is they are cleaning up the bar it will be closing soon. Its 3 o clock in the morning. I even tried calling and your friends did too. What is going on?"

I was having trouble having any serious conversation right now so I slurred out, 

"I don't really feel like talking right now. I just wanna go back to the dorm."

Carmilla got up and gave me room to follow but I almost fell over the table. 

"Geez Laura you are drunk. How would you have gotten home tonight?"

She wrapped my arm over her shoulder and almost carried me out to her motorcycle. I guess this is how Danny felt and here I am doing the same thing. I wrapped my arms around her as she carefully drove us back to the dorm. I don't remember the long walk up the stairs or crawling into bed. 


	14. very lazy sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura nurses her hangover misses some important texts from Danny that Carmilla sees. More feels and serious talks.

When I woke up it felt like my head had been run over by a bus and I had major dry mouth. My first mission was to make it to the sink for aspirin and water. The only problem was I didn't want to move yet. What time is it? And when did I even come to bed?

The memories of yesterday began slowly flooding back and I sighed staring at the ceiling. I finally braved looking at the other bed and should not have been surprised when I saw it empty. I was slowly sitting up when Carmilla came in the door with two steaming cups and a bag of what looked like bakery donuts. 

I was completely surprised. She was dressed casually in a black hoodie and the same holy jeans from last night. Last night? Oh no that was embarrassing, and Carmilla saw me like that too. I could have face palmed if my head didn't already hurt soo much. 

I watched as she sat down the food and cups on the desk, and began walking over to my bed. Like nothing had changed she sat down close beside me and pulled a bottle of aspirin out of her hoodie.

"Good afternoon Cupcake. You officially slept through at least half the day."

I cleared my throat as I replied, " Evening?! I slept all day? And are you a mind reader?"

She laughed softly as she handed me the aspirin and my hot cocoa, " No I'm not but I knew how drunk you were when I brought you home last night, so I made sure to go for snacks and chocolate for when you wake up."

"Wow thanks Carm. That's very nice of you. I'm sorry for the shape you saw me in last night. I just had a lot on my mind and was trying to slow it down some."

"Oh I know. I mean I shouldn't know as much as I do, but you are not very good at hiding things."

This took me off guard, "Hiding things? What am I supposed to be hiding? If anything I have been honest and at least semi-open. Which I'll let you know that I'm not often very open with people. "

" W-e-ll I heard your talk with your friends on movie night. Honestly some of what you said took me by surprise. I've also done no thinking about all of this at all. I didn't know what to say, and they were here so I just left. I also heard you say you were gonna check on Danny the next day, so I figured I would just stay out until then. Give you some space, and give me some space. I didn't come back until the afternoon and you were not there. You also hadn't answered any of my texts. I eventually went over to Danny's dorm and no one was there, but on the way back I saw her walking out of the gym. You were no where to be seen. When I got back and texted again Laf and Perry stopped by and asked me to look for you that you hadn't replied to either of them either. I checked almost everywhere and was about to give up, because it was getting late when I decided to check the bar just in case, and believe me cutie that is the last place I thought that you would be. You really didn't say much last night. It's a good thing we are close, because I had to help you get dressed for bed and plugged your phone in on charge for you. I walked down the hall to let your friends know you were ok and they were just worried and thankful. I didn't expect you to sleep all day though your phone has been buzzing and ringing non stop since around noon today. I almost checked to see if you were alive but with all the tossing and turning this morning I knew you were."

That's when it registered: two things, One Carmilla is very caring for someone who doesn't care, and two my phone, oh no I didn't even want to look. 

" I know I shouldn't have seen your phone cupcake but I think after you eat we should talk. Your phone has been lit up all morning and I accidentally saw some of Danny's texts. She will want to you that your not ignoring her and that are ok soon at some point to."

With that said she went back to her bed, and I made a get away to the bathroom with my phone. As I read all the texts my heart dropped. Carmilla had seen this? And she had still been so nice to me this morning?

Texts:

~Laf and Perry group chat- Laura are you ok? Laura where are you? Laura this is our third text are you that busy. missed calls (6). Ok Laura we are officially worried. You better text us. Ok thats it we talked to Carmilla she is officially looking for you. We hope you are ok!!

~Carmilla- Hey and I'm doing ok. Hey your not back yet are you busy tonight? Hey are you ok? Are you ignoring me cupcake? missed call (1) Ok Laf and Perry dropped by, I'm officially worried. I am looking for you. You better answer someone cutie.

~Danny- Hey I know we are giving each other space after our talk, but I hope your doing ok. Today we took a big step and I'm just hoping you don't regret it you didn't say much before you left. Hey are you ok? Am I being too clingy? You are getting me worried Hollis. You better let me know if you want me to stop texting you at least. missed calls (3) Ok Laura I give up talk to me when you are ready, but please at least let me know that your ok and not upset. 

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I felt like crap and had already woke up to a tornado. Carmilla had seen all this? I'm sure it didn't take much to see what Danny meant in these messages. I brushed my teeth and took my time showering before finally coming out to face Carmilla. 

"Ok Carmilla I don't know exactly how much you know so I will let you lead the conversation and I will answer honestly and fill in if needed."

I looked at the suddenly interesting floor as Carmilla studied me closely. I swear she could see through me sometimes. She took a deep breath before saying, " Ok I have to tread carefully here, because we have no strings. You technically don't have to tell me anything that happened between you and Danny, but I can't help but ask. Did you and Danny start dating yesterday?"

I sighed in relief as I smiled and said, "No definitely not."

She looked past me thinking and said, " Then that answers my next question. Did you and Danny by chance sleep together?"

I again looked at the floor unable to meet her gaze as I answered, "Yes."

"Laura you do know that this just keeps getting deeper don't you? I mean I don't know how you see me, but I do care about you a lot more than I would care to admit. I mean I do still see other girls, but I guess I just didn't expect this from you."

Ok something about this just aggravated me, "So you can sleep around, but if I do its totally surprising? Look we told each other from the start that we weren't looking for a relationship. Right after our night together you went out twice. I was assuming with other girls like it was nothing. My friends were right. I need to just slow down. Last night was just a small glimpse of the old me and I'm genuinely afraid of her coming back around to stay. The way I feel about you after this short of an amount of time already, I- I just can't feel that. And I know I took a very big step with Danny considering how much she likes me. I went over there to tell her I wasn't ready for a commitment and thought we needed space and things happened. I'm not going to explain myself on that front. She told me everything I've ever wanted to hear and honestly for half the day I let myself just fall into it all. The idea of someone just wanting me, me being good enough, and someone promising to never hurt or betray me. In that moment I let down my guard, but shes right, after I did regret it. It will hurt her even more when she finds out."

I could feel the tears in my eyes remembering yesterday, the pain Danny was in. The sadness and sincerity as she told me everything. All our touches then just my numbness, my guilt. In this moment I feel no better than I did before this all started. No I felt worse.

" Look Carm, I know you like me. I also know your not ready for a commitment, and after this I still might not be either. I'm gonna have to let Danny know I'm not upset but still need space, but honestly I might need space from you too." 

She looked into my eyes, looking through me as she said, " Laura that night after I heard your friends talking with you I didn't go out with a girl. I shot basketball at the court, then stopped to read at the café until the afternoon. Then the next night I won't lie I was tempted to go out, but I didn't. I wanted to talk to you, and it's a good thing I stayed home, because that lead me to find you when no one else could. When I saw you at the bar at first I was relieved, but then I saw all the empty glasses and you crying. I didn't put it all together until I got you into bed and Danny kept blowing up your phone I didn't want to look, but I wanted to see if she was part of the reason you were upset. And by her messages I could see that she was. I know she was hurting, the team said that's the first practice she has ever missed. Then I put together the talk I overheard with your friends. Laura how much do you like me?"

I could feel her eyes burning into mine and we were at the unavoidable part of the conversation where I would have to open up some about how I feel.

I tried to keep eye contact as I gulped and said, " A lot Carm. Your so beautiful and mysterious. You have soo many layers to you and your personality that most might overlook, because of your reputation. Your also caring and smart. I knew that first night we made out that I was in trouble. The first time I ever told someone besides my best friends Natalie's name, and that I had emotional scars. I guess that is another reason the old me came back last night. I saw how hurt Danny was and wanted to console her. To make her feel better. When she told me everything I've ever wanted to hear I let her make me feel better also. I know it was a crappy move, but it already happened. I'm not saying I'm in love with you. It hasn't been long enough yet for me to tell, but I like you enough that it's bringing out my old insecurities. I'm always so confident, but the year or so after I got hurt I was the opposite. I wasn't really a good person I was cold and distant. I got depressed, and my friends helped me a lot. "

She kept eye contact as a look of sadness covered her face. "Laura I don't want to make you feel insecure. I genuinely like hanging out with you. You are beautiful, and I like your personality. I don't want to push, but if this is really happening I guess I would like to hear your story about Natalie. Then I will tell you mine. It will explain why we both have ourselves closed off, and will help us understand each other a little better. I know you really don't want space from me. From what I heard, and from what you say it feels like you don't want to stay away from me. I feel the same like even if this is complicated, I don't want to let you go either."

I took a deep breath as I got up and opened the bag of Donuts, and made myself another cup of cocoa. "Ok, but you might as well get comfortable. Something tells me that we are in for a long night of talking. 


	15. My First Disapointment in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura bares some of her past about Natalie. Describes some of what she went through. Carmilla is actually a really good listener.

"I met Natalie my 6th grade year. It was exciting just starting middle school, meeting more people, starting to feel a little older and cool. We became fast friends. It didn't take long until we were inseparable, and told each other everything. It also didn't take long for me to notice how beautiful she was, how popular she was. She had long black hair, a slender yet fit shape, a very convincing cute smile, and she was good at being whatever people wanted her to be. She liked to be the center of attention. It didn't take long for us to have sleepovers, and start to talk about everything that could possibly come to mind. She gave off this confident vibe, but she had let me see enough of her to know, she was very sensitive, if not a little shallow."

I took a deep breath to prepare for the next part.. "I really wasn't part of the popular crowd. I hung out with mainly Laf and Perry. Natalie noticed this when she took me in and I don't remember how it even happened, but I got farther from my friends, and slowly became alone unless I was with Natalie. At one of our sleepovers at her place we snuck in alcohol, and she got me to admit that I liked her as more than a friend. After that we became friends with benefits in secret, but in public at first for a long time she protected her reputation and would only talk to me a little and leave me at school for her friends. I got sad and started to feel like maybe what we were doing was wrong, or that there was something wrong with me. She made me promise to keep our after school hang outs and sleep overs a secret.

One day when I got lonely I told her to meet me after school. I told her I needed to stop all of this because I was starting to love her. Instead of bringing it to an end we took the next step and slept together for the first time. She was my first, and I couldn't say no to her. After that she decided to start dating me. This got her even more attention. At the beginning of the relationship when our relationship became public, we looked like the perfect couple. We were always hand in hand. Guys and girls alike started to flock to her even more. She started pushing me away again, and I began getting depressed, jealous, or maybe even just suspicious. Finally she started to blow me off, and put me down verbally. I'm not the type to put up with this sort of thing, but I loved her ya know?"

I looked down as I described the last part, " In the end she was cheating on me. She just used me to fill her time then acted like she didn't care and it almost killed me back then. I withdrew for a few months. I ignored Perry and Laf. I started sneaking home alcohol getting drunk, I would sometimes do things to hurt myself to take my mind off the emotional hurt ( not suicidal more like anger distraction), I became cold and distant. When Perry and Laf got overly worried they went to my dad and they gave me an intervention. Honestly I haven't dated anyone since." 

I thought this would send Carmilla running, but she took a deep breath and moved over next to me to give me a hug. 

"Cupcake I thought my baggage was bad. I'm very sorry that someone as kind you had that kind of experience. Being cheated on is bad enough, but verbal abuse, and manipulation is just rough."

She began rubbing small soothing circles on my lower back as she added,

"Honestly for me it was my senior year. I didn't really get close to alot of people. I was focused on my studies, and basketball. Until I met Elle. Long brown hair, adorable yet cold smile, and an air of mystery. We had that in common. We didn't get to hang out alot, because I was almost always busy, and due to my very judgey mother. She didn't care that I was gay persay, but she didn't want to see or hear about it. But the time we did spend together was great, or so I thought. My mother caught wind of our relationship somehow, and convinced Elle to break up with me. She led me to catch her with someone else, and acted like it was no big deal. I haven't really dated since then either. I guess this is where our trust issues come from then."

This was surprising. Someone could honestly cheat on Carmilla? I couldn't imagine this. She did have a point though. We both have trust issues. If the two of us are ever to get anywhere we will have to be patient and understanding of each other. 

I looked over at her and voiced some of my thoughts, 

" I'm sorry Carm. I honestly couldn't imagine someone being lucky enough to have your undivided attention, and cheat on you. You didn't deserve that and your mother should never have betrayed you."

We had a comfortable moment of silence as the weight of what we had shared passed off our shoulders. I feel like we could possibly be even closer after this talk, but I have to still give Danny space, and I need to give myself time to make sure I don't let past things happen again. I also don't want Danny to feel any of the pain I felt long ago. I want to be sure of my feelings for her before anything else happens between us. Anything else just wouldn't be fair to her. 

I get the gut feeling I can trust Carm, but my past emotional self just keeps reminding me to tread carefully, and slowly. No head over heels like the last time. The only problem is Carmilla is the type of girl that you could totally fall head over heels for. 


	16. Buddies Are Like This Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla get closer. They are friends? Are they more? Will they learn to start going with the flow?

Not long after our talk I sat up my laptop for some Harry Potter. To my surprise Carmilla joined me with a bowl of popcorn, and we fell asleep cuddling. 

Monday morning came way too fast. I woke up, and for the most part things seemed to be back to normal. I looked over and Carmilla was already gone. On my way to school I saw her practicing again. I changed my normal seat in my first class to give Danny space, and she seemed to understand. 

I put more focus into my studies like I should have been doing. After a long day of taking notes, and coming up with an idea for my online journal program. I went back to the dorm and set up my web cam for my laptop. Dad found out about this new project and mailed it to me. I had never done this type of journaling yet, but I am definitely excited. 

I had just finished my first entry when Carmilla sauntered up behind me and gave me a hug. 

"Hey Cupcake. How was your day?"

"Surprisingly not bad, it's getting better now."

I watched as she sat down her bag and began to change into one of her more familiar outfits. Then she looked over to ask, 

"Hey have you eaten dinner yet? I just got out of practice and I am starving."

This sounded nice,

"Ok sure just a few and I'll get ready."

On our way out of the hallway we passed Laf and Perry who smiled and asked, 

" Hey girls do you mind if we join? We don't see Laura as often these days."

To my surprise Carmilla said,

"Sure why not? Laura says good things about you guys."

This was a good sign. She wasn't just hanging out with me when its only us, but around my friends now too. Natalie never hung out with me around my friends. She didn't even want me to hang out with friends. I shook my head to shake these haunting thoughts and smiled as our small group entered the café. 

We grabbed a booth in the back and Carmilla and I sat across from Laf and Perry. I felt Carmilla's arm go behind me as she relaxed into the conversation. We hung out for almost 2 hours eating and talking before heading back. I was just happy and lucky that Laf and Perry didn't bring up dating again.

By Thursday I noticed that Carmilla had not gone out at night all week unless she was with me. It really felt like we were getting closer, but after our serious talk I don't want to scare her away. She surprised me after classes on Thursday with a hangout to the museum. We got really dressed up, and honestly walked hand in hand the whole time. We had good conversation about the art, and ended the night with some drinks in our room. 

When Friday night came around Laf and Perry showed up the same time as usual. Carmilla surprised me further by climbing in bed next to me and settling in for the movie. Laf had chosen truth or dare and it seemed like a good scary choice. By the end of the night Laf and Perry ended up asleep in my bed and Carmilla and I ended up in hers cuddling. 

I was woke up by the smell of fresh cookies and hot cocoa. Ah thank goodness for Perry. I woke up and crawled out from under Carmilla's arm as to not wake her and was met with two happy smirking faces. I got my cup of cocoa and had bit into my cookie when Laf with a smile a mile wide said,

"Ok spill Frosh, What is up with you and Carmilla lately?"

I smiled taking my time chewing before saying, 

"Aw come on guys you know we are friends. Really close friends I'll admit, but that's all I have to tell."

Perry looked happy but then worried as she asked, 

"But dear your not still hanging out with her and Danny at the same time are you?"

I answered quickly with, 

" No of course not. I'm just hanging out with Carmilla. No strings exactly, but when I thought of having to hang out with one or the other I definitely found myself unable to let Carmilla go. I don't know if we will ever date or not, but I just know I really like her and even though its scary I'm not ready to let her go either. If I had to hurt again. I feel like Carmilla is worth it."

Uh oh, foot in mouth. Crap! I excused myself to the bathroom and hoped they wouldn't look too far into what I had said. I also hoped Carmilla didn't hear. With my luck she most likely did. 

I got out of the shower and dressed, to come out and find Laf and perry had cleaned up and left. Now Carmilla lay legs crossed reading. I had come out to sit next to her when I felt her strech her arm around my shoulder. I relaxed in the hold as she looked at me with a very sweet smile and said,

"So I'm worth the risk huh?"

"What are we talking about Carm?"

"I heard some of your talk earlier. I have good hearing Cream Puff."

"Oh well great, I can't keep anything from you can I Carmilla?"

"I don't know why you feel the need to Laura. I'm not going anywhere I told ya that. Your not gonna scare me off. We both have trust issues, but that doesn't mean we have to let past problems ruin what ever this is."

"I just really enjoy spending time with you, and being your friend, I don't want to loose you. I mean buddies can be this close right? I mean you seem to like what we are doing, and I like what we are doing. I think we should just continue doing it."

I knew I had stuck my foot in my mouth again when Carmilla's eyes widened and she said, 

" Oh yeah we should totally continue doing it." 

With that all conversation was lost as she straddled my lap, and I forgot what we needed to be talking about. 


	17. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's dad comes for a visit. He gets to meet Carmilla. A big dinner out with everyone in the gang except poor Danny ( because space and respect). Mr. Hollis gets straight to the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long everyone. Been working a lot and getting ready for a big move. I want this story to be all it should, these last few chapters are taking a bit longer to capture what they are going through, and their emotions. I am writing little bits at a time.

The time had finally come. It was parent visitation week at Silas University. I was excited. I hadn't seen my dad for a while now, and couldn't wait to catch up. Out of curiosity I turned to Carmilla and asked, 

" Hey Carm my dad will be by soon to visit. Do you have anyone coming by to visit?"

" Well my mother definitely will not come by. My sister Mattie said she will try to visit later tonight when she gets off of work. She works a lot."

" Oh, that's nice. I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yea I don't talk about them often. Mattie works a lot and I also have a brother will. William is very close with mother though, so to not upset her he doesn't visit, or contact me often."

"Oh, I'm sorry Carm. That's rough, well my dad is very nosey, and very protective of me, but you are more than welcome to join in on the visit."

" I see are we at the meet the parents stage cream puff?" She asked with her signature smirk.

I quickly raised both hands in defense and said, " No of course not. I mean I don't think so. I don't know if you want to join you can. Laf and Perry will probably come by later to visit as well. My dad usually invites me and my friends to a dinner." 

"Ok Cutie I will be here."

I left to get dressed for the day, and to my surprise Carmilla began to tidy up her side of the room. Which is rare. Maybe she wants to make a good impression? She has so many layers to her that I bet most people don't take the time to really see. 

Not long after getting ready I heard a knock at the door, and immediately got happy and nervous. I walked over and opened the door to be picked up into a big bear hug. 

"Hey Laura, gosh I have missed you. You don't call nearly as much as you said you would." He says pointing at me with an attempt at his serious face. 

" I call when I can I have just been busy."

" You better be busy with your studies."

He takes a moment to look around and sees that we are not alone in the room this time. 

" Oh you must be Laura's roommate, nice to meet you." He reaches out for a handshake and Carmilla walks over to shake. 

"Yes sir. I'm Laura's roommate Carmilla."

I see as dad raises an eyebrow and looks between the two of us.

"I see. Are you two also friends?"

Carmilla and I look at each other questionably as I speak up first,

"Yea we are friends. Carmilla is busy a lot because of her studies, and basketball, but she makes time to hang out occasionally with the gang."

"Oh Laf and Perry have hung out with the two of you? Good so your not hanging out all alone all the time?"

I look at the floor knowing where he is heading with these questions.

"No dad, We also hang out with Perry and Laf. We had a movie night just recently."

"Ok Laura I just worry about you." He eyes Carmilla up and down before he sighs, and says " Well if Perry and Laf approve I approve. In the past they have always been there for my girl, and are pretty good judges of character."

He sat down in my desk chair as he asked me lots of questions to get caught up. Then he watched as Carmilla sat next to me on my bed and asked her a lot of questions. Most of them were about her classes and basketball. I felt my face heat up when he asked her,

"Are you single, or do you have anyone that your interested in?"

Carmilla looked over at me searching my eyes as she looked back at my dad and replied, " I am single. I do have someone I am interested in, but nothing official yet I'm afraid."

Again dad looked between the two of us. He had this look like he was about to dig farther into questioning when thankfully Laf and Perry knocked on the door. I got up to let them in and after their obligatory hugs, and own set of questions on how they were doing we left for dinner. 


	18. Everone is Ready but Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and serious talk occurs. Everyone has opinions, and no privacy in this group. Everyone seems to think Laura and Carmilla are ready for something more serious.

Upon arriving at the Silas Bones Steak House, Dad got us all a table in the back. I had never been here before, but dad loved these kinds of places, and they usually have good food. Dad sat at the end of the table, while Laf and Perry sat on one side with Carmilla and I on the other. As we ordered our food I could feel him watching our interactions. Not long into eating he gets straight to the point with, 

"So Laf and Perry, I hear you have got to hang out with Laura and Carmilla?"

Laf looks at us briefly as they answer, " Yes we have hung out a couple different times."

"Mm Hm, and what do you two think about the situation?"

Oh my gosh I could feel my face turning red. He was being very close to the point with his questions without any embarrassment at all. I saw Laf and Perry exchange glances as this time Perrry replied, 

"Well we like Carmilla. She looks out for Laura, and has been nothing but honest. We honestly wish the two of them would start going out already."

This got Carmilla's attention. I watched as she looked at the both of them mouth agape, then to me with a look I haven't seen before. I was hoping she wouldn't argue or run away.

But as if he knew how to make it way more awkward he looked to Carmilla and asked, 

"Is going out with Laura something you would want? Is that your intention with the amount of time you do get to spend together, or is it just friends?"

Oh crap he was staring right into Carmilla's eyes. It would be really hard to lie with his skills of overprotectiveness. I watched as Carmilla met his eyes and without any hesitation said,

"Honestly Mr. Hollis at first my intentions were just to be friends with Laura, but I won't lie to you. The more I get to know her the more I find myself wanting know her better. Wanting to spend more time with her. I know she has history, and so do I. We came to an understanding very recently to continue to learn more about each other, and to be patient since we both have history of hurt and heart break. I care very much for Laura and my intention if it would happen naturally is to go out with Laura. I just want to make sure we are both ready first, as to not rush things, or hurt each other. That is the last thing I would want to happen."

My mouth completely dropped. I mean I was kind of hoping Carmilla would want to date someday, but I never expected with both of us wanting to take our time that I would hear it out loud in front of everyone. Carmilla was very different from Natalie. She was proving so every step of the way so far. 

Dad looked surprised as he let what she said sink in. He took a minute before replying, 

"Well that sounds like you have put thought into this, and that you are making a good strong decision. It is always better to take your time if you can. My Laura here is a great girl with a big heart, and I don't want to see her being broke down the way she was before ever again."

"Dad!" I almost raised my voice, "Look this is all new, but I can already tell you that Carmilla is nothing like Natalie. I wouldn't have even given her the time of day if she was. She surprises me all the time, but we don't really have more information to give you right now. Let us take things one step at a time, and if we do make anything serious we will let everyone know. Lets change the topic and enjoy the rest of this delicious meal."

With that the rest of the table began small talk of way less embarrassing topics, and Carmilla and I ate in silence listening. 

By the end of the meal dad left for back home. Carmilla and I had not even been alone for two minutes when we heard knocking at the door. Knocking at this dorm? That is almost surprising considering the amount of times people have just walked right in. 

Carmilla walked over to answer the door and i could hear the whiny girl voice on the other side. 

"Carmilla, where have you been? I have tried to call and text and you haven't replied. No one has seen you at the bar drinking in a while, and I asked around everyone is saying they havent seen or heard much from you."

"Well thats because I have been busy. We had no strings, and I didn't intend on making more plans."

"But, we had soo much fun. Don't you have at least a little spare time? We could go for drinks my treat?"

I watched as Carmilla sighed, and said "Look I'm sorry I won't be going out anymore right now. I really am busy with my basketball, my studies, and my personal life. I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvience, but I thought we were on the same page. I don't like the stunt you pulled bringing Laura my shirt either. I apologize if you got the wrong idea, but I will no longer be on call. I'm sure if anything changes you would see me at the bar or run into me and I would say so, but please respect me. My silence is the same thing as no."

I heard a sob and footsteps as the girl was leaving. I couldn't even pretend like I didn't hear and see all of that. This place really doesn't have privacy. 


End file.
